


Welcome Home Theseus...

by RoseyWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Overprotective Technoblade and Wilbur, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, no respawning, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWriter/pseuds/RoseyWriter
Summary: What if Tommy had chosen someone he had previously claimed to hate over being alone? What if he never actually hated that person and was just being his usual outwardly obnoxious self?Tommy's been through a lot and there are many things that have been said to him, all of which constantly ring on in his head. The current ones? "Tommy. I am so, so sorry. Dream, I've come to the decision...to exile Tommy." "Tubbo? He's lying to you! He would drop us the second he has the chance!"~~~~~~I am aware that the lines aren't exact, but their wording is hard to work into my writing style QwQOne other quick thing! I like the headcanon that none of Phil's kids are human so Tommy is part cow and Wil was part boar, now he's part ghost xD
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	1. Go Away!

Tommy couldn't help but stare in shock at his friend. His friend that he'd been through it all with. "Tubbo.." He couldn't say anymore as his eyes found the small smile on his face. Many thoughts ran through Tommy's head as he clenched his fists. He wasn't angry. He was...betrayed. He had felt that feeling many many times before. When Eret betrayed them, when Fundy left them, when Schlatt ran against him, when he had been exiled with Wilbur as everyone watched. His jaw clenched and he tried to think of something, anything to say.

Fundy couldn't believe what he had heard. "TUBBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tommy held his hand out, stopping Fundy from saying anything else. "I'll leave." No one had been ready for how sad he sounded. How broken. Fundy reached a hand but Tommy walked away from them. "I don't have anything on me. Goodbye.." Dream stared at him, his smile faltering slightly as he listened to the boy's voice. Tubbo was the only one that didn't even flinch. Fundy and Quackity shared a look and turned to go back into L'Manberg.

Once they were far enough away they spoke quietly. "We have to make sure Tommy's stuff stays safe." Quackity nodded. Neither of them felt that this was right, but what could they do? It was just like when Schlatt had made him leave before. No one could do anything for him but pray he was safe. "It's the least we can do.." They passed Ranboo who had a horrified expression on his face. He had talked to Tommy before, seeing the side of him that he hid from everyone. Ranboo looked down at his hands before teleporting outside of L'Manberg and running towards a certain castle.

Along the way, Ranboo ran into Sam who looked concerned and confused. He knew that Tommy had been in trouble but not much else. Ranboo couldn't take the time to explain what had happened yet though so he grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him along. "Ranboo? Ranboo where are we going?" Ranboo glanced back at him. "We're going to Eret." Sam frowned at the anger in his voice. "Ranboo what happened?" Ranboo's grip tightened slightly. "I'll tell you with Eret.."

They got to the castle quickly but Ranboo frowned when he saw Dream had already returned. He bit his lip and dragged Sam in a different direction. "We'll have to get Eret later. Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you." Sam nodded and pointed over a hill. "I have a small home over there, we'll be fine there." Ranboo nodded and teleported them on top of the hill, shortening their travel as Ranboo immediately continued to drag Sam along.

When they had gotten inside Sam's house Ranboo sat down, tapping his foot agitatedly. "Ranboo? What happened?" Ranboo sighed. "Tubbo exiled Tommy." Sam blinked. "What!?" Ranboo nodded. "He didn't look bothered at all. Tommy however-" Ranboo paused and his face softened. "I talked to him a few days ago you know...He was so...sad." Sam frowned. "He was terrified. He just wants his friends Sam. How many wars has he been through?!" Sam opened his mouth to respond but didn't, realizing the gravity of that question. The gravity of the situation.

"How many Sam?" Ranboo had tears in his eyes as he looked at Sam. He wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad no one had even noticed what he saw in only a few days. "I-I don't know..." Ranboo took a breath. "He's a kid Sam. He shouldn't have to go through any. So is Tubbo, but look at them. Tubbo knows what he's doing. Tommy...Tommy has no idea how to even live in peaceful times here." Sam looked downward at his hands. "I...We have to go find him." Ranboo nodded. "Yes. Yes, we do. But we're telling Eret first. He's king, he may have some power to stop this." Sam nodded, their plan coming together to help Tommy.

Tommy didn't look back as he left. He didn't want any of them to see his tears. Tears were a sign of weakness and that's not something he could be. He had to be strong. He felt a coldness nearby and looked up to see Wilbur floating in front of him. "Tommy?" Tommy looked away some and Wilbur floated down some. "Why are you sad? And where are you going?" Tommy slowed. "I-I don't know where I'm going..." Wilbur looked sad. "What if I come with you? Then you won't be alone!" Tommy looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Alright..."

The two traveled together for a while before Tommy tripped over a rock, scraping his knee and tearing his pant leg. He didn't bother getting up and instead let the tears really fall. Wilbur looked worried and floated around him anxiously. "Tommy? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Can I help?" Tommy tried to wipe the tears away but it didn't work. He tried to speak but could barely make words between his hics of breath. "W-Was...I se-selfish?" Wilbur frowned and floated in front of him. "Selfish? I don't think so, not from what I remember. You gave up things you cared about to help." Tommy shook his head. "B-but I-" Wilbur tried to touch his face but fazed through him. "Tommy, you aren't selfish." Tommy looked up at him, trying to fix his breathing. "R-Ranboo said I wasn't either....B-but Tubbo.." Wilbur frowned more, not sure how to help.

He looked around, trying to find something before he drifted over to a stick and levitated it, bringing it back to Tommy. "Please don't be sad...We can figure this out. We can make a nice house out here! Or somewhere else, it doesn't have to be here." Tommy watched Wilbur float around as he spoke. "Wilbur..." Wilbur paused. "What am I gonna do...? I-I want my friends..." Wilbur smiled. "I could show them where you are!" Tommy looked down and shook his head. "No...they're not really my friends anymore...I messed up.." Wilbur frowned again. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We can go to Techno..." Wilbur tilted his head. "Techno. We can go to him..." Wilbur smiled and started going on about Techno and what he remembered about him. "Oh..Do you know where he is?" Tommy paused before shaking his head. "I don't..." He sighed and put his head in his hands, the tears starting all over again. "I really am alone..." Wilbur floated closer. "I...I know I can't really touch you or anything, but I'm still here for you Tommy." Tommy looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you, Wilby..." Wilbur smiled. "You haven't called me that in a long time." Tommy shrugged, his mood slowly lifting for now. "You're right."

The two talked for a while, which was mainly Wilbur trying to keep Tommy happy. It got late quickly however and Tommy had nowhere he could sleep. Wilbur frowned. "You could get sick out here.." Tommy shrugged. "It's fine...no one would really care if I caught a cold." Wilbur frowned. "Sorry Wil, it's just...finally sitting in that I can't go back anywhere..." Wilbur tried to hug Tommy, for what probably the hundredth time. "I care, and I'll find somewhere we can go.." Tommy shrugged, thinking a bit. "You know...Techno was wrong. Hero's do get happy endings...I'm just not a hero..." Wilbur frowned but Tommy changed the subject quickly.

Later in the night as Tommy was sleeping against a tree, Wilbur floated around him, making sure nothing got too close. He heard footsteps and hid, planning to scare them if they tried to touch Tommy. When the footsteps stopped in front of Tommy, Wilbur realized who it was. "Dad.." Philza looked up at Wilbur and smiled softly. "Hello, Wilbur. Are you protecting him?" Wilbur smiled and nodded. "He's sad though Phil..." Philza looked down at him and sighed. "I know...I realized when I first saw him again. He hasn't lived in peace for a long long time Wil, he doesn't remember what it's like." Wilbur floated behind Phil as he picked up Tommy.

"Where are we heading Dad?" Phil looked at his ghost son as he floated around excitedly. "We're going to Techno's. I didn't want to live in L'Manberg with the people there. They betray one another too quickly." Wilbur frowned but nodded. Phil paused as he walked to take his new cloak off and put it around Tommy as they approached the snowy lands Techno hid in. "Hey dad, don't Techno and Tommy not like each other right now? A lot of people told me they don't like each other." Phil shook his head. "Tommy doesn't hate Techno, he was mad at him for a little while but he just likes to mess with him. He wouldn't have if he learned that Techno would be wanted as a result." Wilbur nodded, staying quiet as they continued.

Tommy woke up to the smell of bread and sat up, looking around confused. He knew he had been out in a forest with Wilbur when he fell asleep. "Goodmorning." Tommy jumped and looked over to see Techno standing near a ladder. "Techno!" Tommy scrambled out of the bed and hugged him, whether he liked it or not. Techno rolled his eyes but hugged back. "Before you ask, we're at my house. Dad brought you here after he found you out in the forest. What happened?" Tommy flinched and Techno frowned, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back so he could see Tommy's face. "Tommy, what happened?"

"I...I was exiled.." Techno stared in slight shock before he took a breath and loosened his grip on Tommy. "Tommy...I know you probably still won't listen to me, but governments are bad. They only end up hurting the people that follow them." Tommy stood quietly before nodding. "I know..." Techno's jaw clenched when he heard Tommy agree. He was pissed. Tommy was the last one he would ever expect to agree with him on that, but the sad, broken tone in which he said it only made it worse. "It's my fault in the end though.." Techno's brow's furrowed. "How is it your fault?" "I was being selfish.."

Before Techno could speak Wilbur appeared. "Tommy...I already told you that you weren't..." Tommy looked over at Wilbur. "But-" Techno put a finger over Tommy's mouth. "No, but's. Tommy, how much have you given up and what did you get in return?" Tommy just looked down. "Tommy." Tommy tensed slightly, his eyes tearing up again. "Techno..." Techno looked at Wilbur before sighing and pulling Tommy into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound mean. How about we go eat?" Tommy nodded numbly, worrying the two older brothers.

The three met Phil downstairs and sat, or floated in Wilbur's case, around the table. "Goodmorning Tommy. How do you feel?" Tommy didn't respond at first. "I don't know." Phil continued to smile. "That's okay, you can take your time to think through everything that happened. You can relax here." Tommy seemed a bit hesitant at the idea of relaxing and Techno froze as something clicked. "Tommy. When was the last time you weren't fighting a war or on guard to protect something?" Tommy thought for a second before shrugging. "I don't know...before L'Manberg was made?" Everyone froze at that.

Phil moved next to Tommy quickly and grabbed his hands. "Tommy, you haven't had any time to just relax or play games or anything?" Tommy shook his head and Phil tried to keep his composure. "Well...you can relax here. You also don't have to hide what you actually look like." Tommy looked down some. "Really?" Phil nodded. 'How much did these damn nations put you through...?' Tommy smiled and there was a small puff before a cow tail had appeared behind him as well as horns and his ears had turned to cow's ears as well. Phil smiled and ruffled his hair. "See. Much more comfortable." Tommy nodded.

The family had breakfast before Tommy went back upstairs to sleep a bit more, leaving the others to talk. "I'm going to destroy that whole damned place." Wilbur worriedly floated over. "Calm down some dad." Techno nodded. "As much as I want to as well, Tommy comes first. It's pretty clear he's not okay. I mean, how long has it been since he's even gotten to sleep more like this?" The other two looked up and frowned. Wilbur looked down at his hands. "Is this something I caused when I was alive...?" Techno and Phil both looked at each other before him. "No Wil, you've only done what you thought was best...you just got a little twisted along the way." Techno nodded. "Dad's right. Even when you weren't doing the most 'good' things you always kept Tommy in mind. You listened to him many times if he said something wasn't the right way to do it as well." Wilbur smiled. "I'm glad...I wouldn't like alive me even more if that had been the case."

The three continued to talk, trying to figure out how to help the boy upstairs. "We can't just blame Dream for this...Tubbo and all the others are at fault too. They never realized and probably never would have." Phil nodded but sighed. "We aren't perfect either though. We saw through his rowdy disguise sure, but we were barely able to do anything until now. I just hope it isn't too late to fix what's been broken." Wilbur watched the two before floating up to check on Tommy.

When he got in the room he saw Tommy was asleep. He was going to leave when he noticed he was shaking. "Tommy?" He heard the crying and frowned, floating over and seeing that he was crying in his sleep. "Tommy..." Wilbur tried to wipe his tears but couldn't. 'I haven't been the best brother...' Wilbur peaked his head through the floor, looking at the two. "Tommy is crying in his sleep..." they looked up and frowned. Philza went up, followed by Techno.

Phil gently shook Tommy awake. "Tommy?" Tommy blinked and looked at Phil, slightly confused and scared. "Dad?" Phil nodded. "What happened?" Tommy continued to cry, sitting up slightly and hugging Phil. "I-I was sitting with Tubbo, th-then Schlatt and Dr-Dream showed up-" Phil's eyes grew worried as Tommy's breathing quickened. "Tommy. Tommy. Calm down. It's alright, you're alright. You're safe." Techno frowned and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tommy..." Tommy looked over at Techno. "Why?" Techno tilted his head. "Why what?" Tommy looked down. "Why does everyone...leave me behind..." The three looked at Tommy with sadness and anger. Sad that they hadn't been there for him and anger that no one ever chose him over what were clearly much worse options.

"Tommy, we will never leave you, I swear." Tommy looked between them before looking at Phil. "Really?" He nodded, pulling him into a hug. "Yes." Techno looked at Wilbur and motioned downwards as he got up. Leaving the two in the room and heading downstairs. "Techno?" Techno made a noise as he sat down, putting his head in his hands. "Do you think there's a way for me to be alive again? I don't need my memory or anything back...I just want to be able to comfort Tommy..." Techno looked up at him before looking away. "Dad's looking for a way you know...he blames himself for everything that happened that day." Wilbur frowned. "I think alive me didn't want this." Techno nodded. "He wouldn't have. Not one bit."

A few hours later Phil came back down. "He has nightmares..." The two boys looked at their dad. "He has them every single night but kept them hidden so he wouldn't bug anyone." Techno clenched his fist, standing up and walking towards the ladder. Wilbur looked a bit worried. "He's just going to go sit with him, he won't do anything Wil." Wilbur nodded and floated closer to Phil. "Techno said you were looking for a way to make me alive again?" Phil nodded. "I am, but that may be a bit slower now." Wilbur smiled. "That's okay, as long as I can help Tommy." Phil smiled and nodded. "That's definitely the first thing to do, help Tommy."


	2. Relearning to Live with Ourselves

Tommy sat up abruptly, heaving for breath before jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, Tommy it's okay.." He looked over, the familiar voice claiming him down. "T-Techno..?" Techno nodded and gently rubbed his back. "Nightmare?" Tommy looked down and nodded. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you just want to sit here." Tommy had been slowly calming down as Techno spoke. "Talk..?" Techno shifted some, looking at him. "You don't have to, but if you want to I will listen." Tommy looked at him nodding before he just sat there, numbly looking around the room.

"Tubbo was there this time." Techno nodded, listening quietly. "He turned to me and was yelling something at me...he had these...horns and they grew and I thought...." Tommy trailed off, staring at nothing in particular. "You thought what?" Tommy didn't respond at first, just stared, not focusing before he looked at Techno. "I thought he was Schlatt. No...he was Schlatt, he even had the..." He trailed off again, mimicking the horns again. Techno sighed quietly and ruffled Tommy's hair, gaining his attention. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Tommy shrugged. "I can try?" Techno smiled slightly. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute so you won't be alone." Tommy nodded, laying back down.

Techno left Tommy's makeshift room and went to find Phil. He was sitting outside watching the snowfall. "Dad." Phil turned to look at him and smiled. "Hello, Techno. Did Tommy wake up?" Techno nodded and stood next to his dad. "He has some trouble keeping things in order. He was telling me about one of his nightmares and kept repeating about Tubbo looking like Schlatt..." Phil frowned and looked back out to the snow. "He probably has some form of PTSD from everything that's happened.." Techno frowned, tapping his foot in anger. Phil noticed and put a hand on his arm. "Calm down some Techno. I know you're mad at what's happened to him but there's nothing we can do about the past. We just have to look for ways to improve the future." Techno looked down at him and sighed. "I know, but why does it have to be him? He's only tried to do the best for his friends and they turn on him!"

"I'm not so great either though..." Phil tilted his head as Techno looked back toward the door. "I was angry at him for still believing the governments would help and left him...I warned him about hero's never getting a good ending but did nothing to prevent it.." Phil lightly punched Techno's arm. "Stop it. You may be his older brother, but you can't stop everything from hurting Tommy." Techno slouched some. "But I could have stopped some of it." "So could many other people, but they did nothing, you at least warned him." Techno looked at Phil and smiled some. "How do you always know what to say?" Phil smiled and shrugged. "Experience?"

"Maybe it's because your old.." Phil and Techno looked over to see Wilbur floating half in the wall. "Hey, I'm not that old." "Really? I don't know people's ages...I remember Fundy was still young, but now he's big." Phil smiled some. "Don't worry about it Wil, we'll figure something out for you too." Wilbur smiled and floated back away again. "Hey, dad?" Phil looked back toward Techno. "I want to make them regret hurting our family." Phil watched him for a second before looking toward the house. "I won't stop you Techno, but maybe wait for things to calm a bit?" Techno looked at him and nodded. "I will, I want to make sure Tommy gets better first anyway."

Tommy watched as Wilbur floated into the room and smiled at him. "Hello, Tommy!" Tommy smiled some. "Hello, Wilbur." He looked at him before speaking again. "You can't remember stuff right?" Wilbur floated closer and nodded. "I can remember some things but the rest are gone or fuzzy." Tommy thought before sitting up. "I have some memories that are kind of fuzzy too. I remember people saying things and small bits but then things just blank for a bit, but I know what happened at the same time..." Wilbur nodded. "I think that's fine...you still have happy memories right? Those are the ones that are really important." Tommy smiled.

The two talked for a little while before Tommy looked down and frowned. "Wilbur? I don't want to go back anymore..." Wilbur was surprised. "Why?" Small tears fell from Tommy's eyes. "No one there wants me back, do they?" Wilbur frowned. "I'm sure someone wants you there still." Tommy shook his head. "No. No one does, if they did then why didn't they try to help?" Wilbur tried to think of how he could help Tommy when he spoke again. "I don't want to be alone..."

Wilbur froze for a moment, a memory coming back. It was Tommy and him in the ravine. Wilbur was going somewhere and Tommy told him not to. "Tommy...?" Tommy looked at him. "You aren't alone...I promise..." Tommy stared at him. "I-I won't leave either...I think I did that before...I'm sorry. I think I hurt you..." Tommy continued to stare before he smiled some. "Wilbur. You''ve done some dumb stuff...but you've never hurt me intentionally, and you felt bad if you did unintentionally." Wilbur smiled. "Tommy? If you can forgive me, then don't hold yourself responsible either, okay?" Tommy stayed still for a minute, thinking. "I...I guess you're right..." Wilbur smiled more. "Yay!"

As Wilbur began to tell him something Tommy thought to himself. 'Maybe...some things weren't my fault...' Wilbur flew around the room some and Tommy watched absentmindedly. "Whose fault is it if it isn't mine that this happened?" Wilbur paused and looked at him, trying to think. "Governments and the people that follow them by choice." The two looked over to see Techno. "Tommy, you haven't done anything wrong, you've just been protecting yourself and the things you cared about." Tommy opened his mouth before freezing and shaking his head. Techno and Wilbur instantly frowned, moving over to him quickly. "Tommy?"

"I-I don't want them anymore...I don't want them!" Techno grabbed Tommy's shoulder and shook him gently. "Tommy, calm down. You don't have to keep whatever you're talking about." Tommy was shaking, not actually hearing Techno. "TOMMY!" Tommy looked up frantically and blinked, realizing Techno and Wilbur were watching him with scared looks. "I-" He was pulled into a hug. "It's fine...just calm down please." Tommy didn't bother to move, just let himself be hugged and tried to figure out what had happened.

He had been with his brothers then it blanked out and he was somewhere with Dream who was smiling and taunting him with something. With the disks. "I don't want them anymore..." Techno, who had been petting his head to keep him grounded, slowed down. "Don't want what?" "The disks." Wilbur's eyebrows furrowed, his brain trying to remember more. "But didn't you love them?" Tommy nodded. "I got them to listen to with my friends...but they left me and people took them...I don't want them..." Techno looked over at Wilbur then nodded toward the ladder. Wilbur nodded and floated down to get Phil. "You don't have to have them, Tommy. You don't have to do anything you don't want anymore or for anyone else." Tommy looked up at Techno. "I don't?" Techno shook his head. "You don't."

It wasn't long before Phil was up there with Wilbur again. He smiled at what he saw though. Techno had moved to sit on the bed, holding Tommy as he slept on top of him. "Don't say a word about this." Phil chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't." Techno sighed. "What happened?" Techno shrugged. "He freaked out and didn't seem to know what was happening anymore." Phil frowned. "Well, that's...concerning." Techno nodded. "I think he's slowly getting better though, even after such a short time..." Phil tilted his head. "He's not blaming himself fully for what he's been through anymore." Phil smiled. "He's finally learning to rest."

It was a few more days before Tommy had really decided to leave the house. He hadn't seen snow in a long time and ended up running around making snowballs, trying but failing to attack Techno with them. Wilbur floated next to Phil as he wrote something in a book. "They're having fun. What are you doing dad?" Phil smiled at Wilbur. "I'm trying to find a way to help you. I remember an old artifact I saw a long time ago." Wilbur smiled. "That's nice. I want to help Tommy out and play too." Phil looked back at his journal. "You'll be able to soon. the only issue is that my other journals are back in L'Manberg..." Wilbur watched him before perking up. "I could go get them! I can touch a few things now so I could go back for them!" Phil looked at him in surprise before smiling. "Tha would be lovely Wilbur. Just be careful and don't let anyone know where we are if you do go." Wilbur nodded, floating towards Techno and Tommy to tell them about his exciting plans.

In L'Manberg, things weren't quite so comfortable. No one had really talked to Tubbo since the incident and fully avoided Dream. It didn't help that no one could forget what happened a few days after Tommy had been initially exiled. Ranboo and Sam had been the most vocal towards the others about their disagreement but never got to say much as Dream always showed up nearby. One day though, Dream was talking to Tubbo while Ranboo and Sam got into the castle. Eret was glad to see them, not knowing anything that had happened since the only people he had really seen was Dream and Puffy, even though Puffy stopped showing up a day or two ago.

"Eret, we need to talk." Eret got up and walked over, his smile fading. "Alright. Why do you two seem so upset?" "Tommy was exiled." Eret blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?" Sam put a hand on Ranboo's shoulder, seeing he was getting angry. "Tubbo exiled him Eret. He betrayed him and sided with Dream. No one knows where he went and Philza followed after him and Wilbur." Eret was shocked and didn't know how to respond at first. Ranboo watched him and calmed down some seeing the anger in his eyes. "Tommy's just a kid!" Ranboo sighed and crossed his arm. "No one else seems to really get that."

The three talked before Eret left the castle, heading to L'Manberg. Ranboo and Sam followed the angry man as he went. He found Dream and Tubbo, not bothering to compose himself before they saw him too. "Dream. Why didn't you tell me what happened." Dream tried to speak but was cut off. "No. I don't want to hear it. You exiled a kid! How does that make you powerful?! Do you even know how quiet that kid can be when he's alone!? He isn't just some loud angry child!! He's been through wars! There's no way he could be calm after something like that!" Tubbo opened his mouth. "Don't even start Tubbo. I know you've been through the war too, but you haven't been exiled after just trying to help out!"

A crowd had gathered to watch Eret. "Eret, this isn't your business, you have no control over L'Manberg. You're the king of Drea-" Eret grabbed his crown and threw it onto the ground. "I DON'T WANT TO BE KING IF I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP!!!" Everyone was shocked at Eret's actions. "I'm leaving to find Tommy." Eret turned, only pausing to look at Fundy. Fundy reached out slightly before looking down as the sun glinted off his ring. Eret sighed and continued, closely followed by Ranboo and Sam who glared at Tubbo and Dream.

Fundy watched his adoptive father leave. It had only been a week or two since Fundy had been adopted by him but Eret had been a wonderful father. Fundy looked back at the others as they started to talk about what had happened before he left, walking towards Philza's old house. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. He had a lot to think about with the turn things had taken the past few days.

He was still there currently, only leaving to get food or things he thought he may need. He hadn't let anyone come in the house, saying they weren't allowed to enter Phil's home. He sat and stared at a familiar journal. It was Wilbur's, it was his memories. He jumped when he heard a rattling from upstairs. "Who's there?" The noise paused and Fundy's eyebrows furrowed before he jumped at the sudden appearance of Wilbur. "Fundy? Hello! What are you doing here?" Fundy stared at his father. "I-I've been staying in Phil's house...Why are you here? And where's Tommy? Is he okay?" Wlibur was going to answer before he paused. "I can't tell you where Tommy is...but he's okay! He was really sad and hurt when he left but he's been happier! He still has moments where he doesn't know what's happening though..." Fundy sighed in relief. "Wil-Dad...I'm sorry. I should have tried to help Tommy..." Wilbur smiled and shook his head. "It's okay! Could you help me find Dad's journals? He needs them." Fundy blinked. "Phil is with you?" Wilbur nodded, floating around as he looked.

The two didn't speak much after that, only looked for the journals. They found them pretty quickly and Wilbur turned to leave before pausing. "Hey, Fundy?" Fundy looked at him. "I'm sorry...I think I've hurt you. I may not remember much still, but I'm not the best dad, huh?" Fundy's eyes watered up. "You were a great dad, you just lost your way." He looked down at his hands. "I was actually adopted by Eret...he left though." Wilbur frowned and turned to him. "Eret left? Wasn't he king again?" Fundy nodded. "He found out Tommy had been exiled and got mad. I wanted to go with him but...." He looked at the ring on his hand. Wilbur saw and frowned. "You don't have to stay if you really don't want to. No one should stop you from doing what you want." Fundy looked at him.

Before he could speak, there was a commotion outside. The two left the building to see Niki and Puffy glaring at Dream. "Why are you here? To exile more people?" Dream ignored them. "Where's Fundy? I came to get him." Fundy clenched his fists. Wilbur looked at him worriedly but Fundy walked over. Dream saw him and turned. "Oh, Fun-" Dream was cut off by Fundy. "You know. You're a walking talking tragedy." Everyone stared at him in shock. "B-but-" Fundy shook his head. "I can't believe I thought we were meant to be." More people gathered around at seeing Fundy outside and talking to Dream. Fundy didn't care though, stepping forward and pointing a finger into Dream's chest.

"I can't believe I thought you almost cared about me!" Dream stepped backward. "Fundy, we can talk about this..Let's just go back to the cast-" "No! I don't care about your stupid kingdom! You're kind of a dictator in a way. You're to blame, for everything that's happened since we came! You're a constant source of misery and pain!" Wilbur watched as Fundy went off on Dream, smiling at his son's bravery. "Fundy.." Fundy shook his head. "You think you're so clever so why are you scared of looking so dumb?" Dream stumbled a bit as he backed up.

Fundy saw the glint from his ring again and looked at it before taking it off and throwing it at Dreams feet. "I don't really care about your stupid little kingdom." Everyone gasped when they saw tears at the corners of Fundy's eyes. "I don't care about your stupid little kingdom! I'm going to fix what none of you 'adults' seem to want to even attempt to fix!!!" Dream starred at the ring on the ground as Fundy turned and walked over to Wilbur who looked proud but worried. "Let's go, dad. I'm going to find the others then come ask Phil if we can help out as well." Wilbur smiled. "I'm sure Dad will be happy to see you all."

Wilbur looked at Fundy before looking back at the others, floating towards them for a minute. "Tommy was exiled once before, I remember it...I remember a lot more things..." Niki stepped toward Wilbur. "So you-" Wilbur cut her off, a familiar glare taking the ghost's face. "I don't think alive me was that wrong to blow this place up anymore." Everyone stared shellshocked as Wilbur floated back to his son and the two left without another word.

"Wilbur..." Puffy put a hand on Niki's shoulder. "I...I don't think anyone can blame him for feeling that way. Tommy and him are brothers..." Niki took a breath, nodding before she froze, seeing the wanted poster of Techno not too far away. "So was Techno...We took away his brothers..." Many in the crowd looked ashamed of themselves. They never really thought about it, but they had taken a lot away from the poor boy. Dream also couldn't help but feel bad, he shook his head however, picking up the ring and leaving without a word.

"Dad...?" Wilbur looked down at Fundy. "You should go back to Phil and Tommy, I can find the others and join them in looking for you all." Wilbur watched him. "Okay. But just know we're north." Fundy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." Wilbur shook his head. "I may not remember a lot but I remember I'm not the best, but I can at least do better now." Fundy nodded. "Eret may legally be my dad, but you're still my dad too." Wilbur smiled happily. "Thank you. Now go find Eret and the others. I'll see you later my little champion!" Fundy was going to yell at him for calling him that but Wilbur was already gone.

It took a few hours for Wilbur to get back, but he was in a much better mood. "Dad! I got your journals! And some good news!" Phil looked up and tilted his head. "Oh?" Wilbur put the journals down. "Fundy, Eret, and two others left and are gonna help us! I didn't tell them where we were so they still have to find us in the end!" Wilbur looked around. "Where's Techno and Tommy?" Phil pointed toward a hill. "Tommy saw a polar bear cub and started to chase it around, now Techno is trying to make him leave it alone in case the mother comes back." Wilbur laughed. "I'm going to go watch! Are you okay being alone?" Phil nodded. "You go have fun with them."

Wilbur left to go find his brothers and Phil sighed, leaning back in his chair. "How did it ever get to this point... there are so many things that could have been different..." He looked at his journals and opened one, seeing a picture of the four of them. All three boys had their animal feature out and looked so blissfully happy. He smiled and took the picture out of the journal, getting up and walking inside the house to frame the picture. He remembered when all of the boys were so proud of their animal features. Techno never hid his to try and show that even if he wasn't an aggressive creature he wasn't going to let anyone mess with him. Tommy hid his fairly early on thanks to a bad experience and lots of people making jokes since he's part cow. Wilbur initially hid his to try and make Tommy more comfortable and not the only one hiding it but eventually found it more convenient to hid his boar features.

The boys were all running around, mainly chasing Tommy as he carried the baby polar bear. "I don't want to get rid of him! He's mine now!" Techno facepalmed. "What if his mom comes back?" Tommy paused. "Then I'll give him back...but until then he's mine!" Techno sighed and stopped chasing him. "I give up." Tommy smiled and walked over again. "Look at him Techno! He's so cute!" Techno looked at the polar bear and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he's very cute." "I think he's cute Tommy." Tommy smiled at Wilbur. "Thank you! Now let's go show dad!" Tommy was about to run off again but Techno grabbed his tail. "Stop running!" Tommy laughed but stopped running, walking alongside his brothers with his newest friend, a polar bear cub.

Phil laughed when Tommy returned with the polar bear cub. "I see you gave up Techno." Techno rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." Tommy smiled and put the polar bear down. "I'm gonna name him...Theseus!" Techno flinched at the name. "Why that Tommy?" Tommy smiled at Phil. "I know his story is sad and that Techno compared us...but I think that if I still have a family, then maybe he could too." Techno smiled slightly. Tommy was being optimistic, which he hadn't done the entire time he had been there. "Theseus it is then." Wilbur smiled and floated down to the polar bear who was hiding behind Tommy's legs. "Hello, Theseus!" Tommy laughed and picked up Theseus. "Welcome home Theseus! We'll make our story happy since no one else is going to!" The family smiled. Tommy had said it perfectly, they would make themselves a happy ending if no one was going to give it to them.


	3. They Say Time Heals..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I feel like this chapter is short so I'm sorry  
> 2\. I have been like falling asleep as I write so I am so sorry if none of this makes sense QwQ

Tommy had been getting better and worrying less about the world and enjoying life. It made everyone happy to see him acting his age. He shouldn't have had to fight even one war, but here he was, the survivor of many. It hurt all of his family when he had a relapse of memories. It kept Tommy from doing anything for fear that if he even tried he would be hurt by someone. Phil and his brothers reminded him every chance they could that they weren't going anywhere.

It was about a month after the initial exiling that Wilbur came home with a very...complicated house guest. Wilbur knew he probably shouldn't bring him back to the house but the person had asked only to see Phil. They wanted to apologize. Wilbur sighed as the two headed towards the smoke in the distance. "Try not to let Tommy see you...he's very sad and has been getting better! But he still has moments..." The other looked at him before nodding. "I won't go near him at all if I can help it." Wilbur smiled and sped up.

Fate was not on their side unfortunately as Tommy was outside with Philza and Techno at the time the two arrived. Tommy was the first to see the two. Wilbur's eyes widened as he realized Tommy was there, quickly floating over to him as he started to breathe heavily. Techno was the second to see the guest and glared at him as Phil ignored him, turning to Tommy and trying to get his attention. Tommy stared at the person wobbling as he stared. He stared at them. At their familiar round horns.

Everything went black for Tommy after that, he was back in the familiar void of quietness. Of loneliness. Philza was the one that caught Tommy as he fainted. "Wilbur..." Wilbur looked over to a very angry Techno. "N-now now, just listen to him, he only came to talk to Phil, we didn't know Tommy was outside..." Philza carried Tommy with ease, frowning as Tommy was still a lot lighter than he should be. "Calm down some Techno, there's little he could do."

Phil looked over at them and sighed. "Come on...We can talk after I put Tommy in his bed...Schlatt..." Schlatt looked down some, nodding as he floated towards the house. Techno sighed and followed the others, still slightly glaring at Wilbur. Philza only took a few seconds to put Tommy comfortably in his bed. "Now, first off, what do you remember of what happened?" Schlatt floated down to Phil's eye-level, sitting in the air as if there was a chair there. "I remember everything if I'm being completely honest, but there's a part that isn't quite...well...normal? I know it's going to sound crazy when I explain it but I feel you would maybe understand and tell everyone I was sorry...I didn't expect to find you here of all places though..."

The air was tense as they realized there was a lot of explaining to come. "Well, to put it all simply, after you and Wilbur both died Tubbo was declared president and things were alright for a while. Except for one big thing..." Phil looked towards Tommy. "You may not know, but Tommy had only dealt with wars and similar things even before you arrived so the peace was...difficult to adjust to." Schlatt frowned, looking at the boy. "I didn't help with that, huh..." Phil sighed, knowing he could believe Schlatt was sorry by the way he had been acting. "No, but it's not just your fault in the end. After a while, Tommy's actions lead to a situation and he was exiled again." Schlatt frowned. "What? Why? Wasn't he like the most loyal one?"

After explaining to Schlatt everything that had happened with Tommy, they let him process the information. Schlatt had been friends with them before everything that happened since he had arrived here and was acting much more like himself. He was usually loud and liked to pick on others and piss them off, but he never intentionally hurt anyone and would leave people out of stuff if they were having a bad day.

"I never wanted to do anything I did, but a few days after Tommy had asked me to come back here I hear a voice. It was only one at first but then they kept growing until I couldn't handle it. I did whatever they asked me to do and then it lead to...well, you know." Phil had shifted his gaze from Schlatt to Techno. Wilbur looked between all of them, he had remembered more but still not a lot. He did know why Phil was looking at Techno however. "I know I sound crazy, but-"

"I hear them too..." Schlatt looked over at Techno quickly. "What?" Techno sighed and stopped leaning against the wall. "I hear them too. I know others randomly hear them, but I hear them constantly, it's why I'm so 'violent'. They always demand blood." Schlatt was surprised. He was glad they believed him, but he never thought they would know exactly what he was talking about. "Schlatt." He turned to look toward Phil. "I think it's safe to say we don't blame you. All of us have experienced what the voices can make people do one way or another." Techno looked away. "I don't mind you staying, but it's Tommy that I'm worried about..."

The family started to talk with one another about what they could do as Schlatt drifted towards Tommy, looking at him sadly. He had never wanted any of this to happen. He actually liked Tommy a lot since the kid had always looked up to him and had even helped him out in the past. He watched the boy, hoping that he could be forgiven one day. He didn't expect it nor think he deserved it, but he could always hope.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar ghosty face. He looked sad, however. Tommy looked at Schlatt for a while without anyone realizing he was awake. Schlatt looked very, regretful. Tommy sat up, not looking away from Schlatt's ghostly figure as everyone looked at him. "Tommy..." "Why?" Schlatt blinked before looking down at his hands. "There were a bunch of voices..." Tommy's eyes widened slightly as Schlatt explained what had happened to him. His gaze drifted down to the bed below him and he sighed lightly. "I forgive you." Schlatt stared at the boy in shock as his dad and brothers smiled softly.

"The voices are really hard to listen to. I only heard them once before, but I never want to hear them again...I don't know how Techno does it." Techno shrugged. "I'm cool." Tommy smiled slightly and Schlatt was relieved. "I...I don't mind you staying here...it's just..." Phil put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's okay Tommy." Schlatt nodded. "I'm probably not the best thing to see, kind of just a walking memory, huh?" Tommy smiled slightly. "It's okay. I can do this." They all smiled. "Just tell me to fuck off if you need." That caused a ruckus, but Tommy felt safe still. Part of him may have been telling him to run at first, but now it was calming down. In its place was a headache however.

Tommy ignored the headache as they all began to talk. Tommy got Techno to bring Theseus upstairs and introduced the polar bear to Schlatt. Schlatt kept joking about Wilbur being old since he can't remember things and Tommy continued to feel at home. He loved the feeling. He had felt safe and welcome for the first time in a long time when Phil and Wilbur stayed with him in Techno's house. As they joked Tommy just listened, enjoying the peace and nostalgic feeling.

The nostalgia didn't stay for long as his vision blurred, making him blink before he found himself alone. Or what he thought was alone. He turned and saw someone. Tubbo. He shook his head and backed away, noticing how loud the silence was and how clear his tail and ears could be seen. Tubbo only watched but Tommy knew all too well of the stare he received. He covered his ears and shook his head as he tried to get rid of the silence. He couldn't shake the image of Tubbo though. It was worse than usual though. Tubbo was just Tubbo. He didn't grow horns, he wasn't with Dream, he was alone and just himself.

Tommy had zoned out before he covered his ears and shook his head. "No..." The others noticed quickly but frowned, nothing there was nothing they could do for him at the moment. Even shaking him wouldn't help him snap out of it. "Monster...? That’s fine, after all, we’re all monsters.........very selfish monsters…" Tommy talked to whoever he saw as the others listened to him talk. Phil didn't like those though. It was different from the other nightmares. He moved next to Tommy and started to rub his back. "You're not a monster...and you aren't selfish..." Tommy's repeating words slowed and quieted before he slowly uncovered his ears, looking around confused.

Schlatt drifted over to Techno. "Did he have a nightmare?" Techno nodded. "We're trying to help him but most of his nightmares were more flashy than helpful to show what was wrong..." Schlatt nodded slightly, finally registering something. "Since when was Tommy part cow by the way?" Techno shook his head as Wilbur floated over. "He always has been, he just hid it because people made fun of him and told him they were gonna cook him for dinner..." Schlatt's brows furrowed.

The brother's and Schlatt left Phil to ask what had happened and went downstairs. "Do you think there's a way to make me less...intimidating? If I look less like myself when I was listening to the voices maybe it will help Tommy some." Techno paused, thinking. "Well...can you ghosts change outfits?" Schlatt shrugged but Wilbur smiled. "We can! But we need to have worn it before and remember it! I just like my sweater so I stay in it!" Schlatt blinked at Wil before looking down and imagining himself in his old blue sweater. It worked surprisingly and he laughed. "I did it!"

The rest of the time the three were downstairs they spent coming up with ideas to make Schlatt less scary. Wilbur had small suggestions, most of which didn't work at all, but Techno could only think of one thing. "You have like a small goat form thingy right?" Schlatt nodded, a bit suspicious of where Techno was going with this. "What if you change into that till Tommy is more used to your human-like form?" Schlatt paused and sighed, poofing into his small form. "I guess this form would be best."

The smaller ram form that Schlatt took made both Wilbur and Techno laugh at first just because of how small he was compared to his human-form but they were glad. Schlatt was clearly trying to do a little good. Phil came down just after Techno and Wilbur had stopped laughing and smiled seeing Schlatt. "Tommy fell asleep, he had a pretty bad nightmare this time and is a little drained from today. He's also using Theseus as a pillow though so you may want to go save that poor bear sooner than later Techno." Techno just sighed.

The four sat quietly for a while, just getting used to the newly remade bonds. "Schlatt. I've been thinking. I'm looking for a way to bring Wilbur back to life. Would you like to come back as well?" Schlatt didn't know what to say. He would love to be alive again, but the thought of the voices made him hesitate. Phil guessed that would be a worry however. "If you still have the voices then you can just have Techno help you out. "Heh? Don't sign me up for things!"

It was nice again, even with the newest edition after the bear. No one would have guessed this could have happened. Most people didn't even know Schlatt was even around to be fair though. Phil now had two ghosts to bring back and one child to watch over. It was a lot to do, but knowing everyone there was safe made it easier for him. All of them were doing their best to help out however they could as well. Tommy, when he had woken up, was shocked by Schlatt's form but didn't feel afraid when he had seen him, making everyone happier. Tommy was healing as time went on, even if it was only so much.


End file.
